The Garden
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: A collection of prompts. Yaoi and chapter warnings apply
1. Bullet

1: Bullet-Kurama centered  
"Well," Kurama sighed, wincing as he collapsed against the trunk of a large tree, "It's not often we encounter demons who use human weapons..."  
"No kidding!" Yusuke waved his arms, gesturing wildly behind him to the unconscious demon they'd taken down, "Like we needed any more near-heart attacks in our lifetimes!"  
"Urameshi! Can it!" Kuwabarra knelt down next to the fox, staring at the bleeding hole in his thigh, "I think we should take you to a hospital, man."  
"Yes and explain how I happened upon getting shot? No, I prefer to avoid that, seeing as I'm a minor. They would have to call my mother and this would be a very awkward situation to explain," he shook his head, "Hiei may I borrow your sword for a moment?"  
Wordlessly, the fire demon handed it over, eyebrows furrowing at the amount of blood pooling beneath his partner; he had no idea what the weapon had been or what 'bullet' meant but it clearly wasn't a good thing... "We should take you to Yukina," he said bluntly, trying not to seem concerned.  
"No need." Kuwabarra cried out and Yusuke looked away, turning slightly green as Kurama dug the tip of the blade into his thigh, twisting it to work it under the tip of the bullet. "Holy hell!" Kuwabarra yelped, "What are you doing, man?!"  
Calmly, the yoko popped the metal piece out, tucking it into his pocket to dispose of in his own home, "I am removing the bullet. It would be greatly annoying if I were to heal while it was still embedded." He slapped a sticky-looking leaf on it, nodding in approval when he flexed and it didn't begin to bleed. "Perfect," he stood, favoring his good leg, "Shall we be going then?"  
"Kurama," Yusuke sighed, "Only you could be so calm about getting shot."


	2. Lesson

2: Lesson-Kurama & Yusuke

"How did Keiko talk you into this?" Yusuke mumbled grumpily, glaring at the stack of books on the table, willing them to burst into flames.

"A healthy amount of bribery," Kurama shrugged, "Money and a few trinkets I'm sure she found in her garage...well, that and the fact that she gave me 'the look'..."

"Which look?"

"This one," Kurama's face went blank for a moment before morphing into a terribly sad expression, tears welling in his eyes in perfect mimickry. A second later, he shrugged, looking perfectly normal.

"Oh," Yusuke cringed, "Man, I hate when she does that..."

Kurama nodded in agreement, "Yes well, it was certainly effective. Now, shall we begin with modern linguistics or algebra?"

"Let's...go to the arcade!"

The fox reached out, grabbing the fleeing detective by the back pocket of his jeans, yanking him back down. "Ow!" Yusuke rubbed his backside, glaring, "What did you do that for?!"

"If you leave, I will have failed in getting your grades up to a passing level. And I," Kurama slammed down a huge book for emphasis, smirking, "refuse to accept defeat. Now, if you please..."

"This sucks."

"Page 36, Yusuke."


	3. Wind

4: Resurface-Kurama&Hiei, humor  
In hindsight...they probably should have asked Hiei if he knew how to swim. They'd all been splashing around, having a gay old time, when Kuwabarra thought it would be funny to sneak up behind the sleeping hiyoukai and shove him from the cliff and into the lake. He was still laughing even when Kurama's expression morphed into horror and he dove into the deep water. It took a little too long, waiting for the two to resurface. "Kuwabarra," Yusuke said, "Should we...go down there and look for them?" "I dunno Urameshi," he replied gravely, "Maybe demons can breathe underwater..."

And finally, an eternity later, Kurama broke the surface, holding a coughing Hiei, who was clinging like a child to his neck. "That wasn't funny! Idiots! Why are you trying to drown me?!" the fire demon hacked, spitting out the disgusting water and coughing harshly, "I should rip your lungs out and-!" Kurama shushed him gently, pushing them both over to the shallow end and sending a glare over his shoulder.

"Sooo," Yusuke sucked in a breath through his teeth, "Apparantly...Hiei can't swim..."

"Oh crap," Kuwabarra sank into the water, willing himself to disappear, "We're dead, Yusuke, we are so dead."

Yusuke nodded, wideyed, watching the two youkai glaring at them from the edge of the water,

"Yep...wonder which one we should be more afraid of..."

 _Authors note: I've already written a prompt almost exactly like this one but I can't resist Kurama having to save Hiei because he can't swim..._


	4. Resurface

3: Wind-Kurama & Hiei  
Kurama had convinced Hiei to spend some time with him outside of the house, and they had gone to one of the few places the hiyoukai could tolerate; the park. They sat on a bench, observing families and children as they ran by, oblivious to the demons within their vicinity. But they were harmless demons...mostly.

The wind blew strongly, and Kurama had finally allowed Hiei to braid it for him. "It's annoying," he'd huffed, "Watching you push it from your face every fourty five seconds. Just let me tie it back and be done with it." It was their little secret that Hiei was remarkably good at french braiding...

The kitsune was calm, letting the warm wind brush his bangs back, listening to the trees sing in the early spring weather. "Fox?"

"Hm?"

"What is that?"

"What is what, love?"

Hiei nodded his chin to their left, indicating a group of children, "That thing," he explained patiently, "The paper diamond attatched to a string. Are they trying to get it back? Because they're not doing a very good job..."

Chuckling, Kurama shook his head, "No. It's called a Kite. A human novelty. It catches the wind currents and you try to hold it up for long periods of time."

Hiei cocked a brow, looking back over to his lover, "...And then what?"

"Nothing," Kurama shrugged, "It's supposedly entertaining just to keep it in the air. I never saw the point of it, myself, but they seem to enjoy it, no?"

"Hn." Ruby eyes trailed back and forth between the humans and their 'Kite' thing. Humans had very strange ideas... Suddenly, Hiei grinned, "Want to go light it on fire? We could-"

"No."

"...And you claim I'm the one who doesn't know how to have fun..."


	5. Cruelty

5: Cruelty-Kurama/Yusuke  
 _~Death stings the victim only once, but those left behind feel the pain of loss with every passing memory every day.~_

"Kurama?"

"...It won't be long now..." The kitsune slid down the wall, bricks catching the thin fabric of his shirt; he sat, knees to his chest, staring at the sunrise with a vacant expression, "I tried, Yusuke...I tried so hard..."

"I know..." Quietly, Yusuke took a seat next to him, biting his lip; he felt like he should do something, anything to ease the pain his love was going through... 'What can I do though...she's dying.' The same sickness that had brought them to meet was ravaging Shiori's body. Yusuke had seen her, pale and thin and beyond the scope of reality. She was dying, and the threads holding Kurama together were fading quickly.

"How long...?" Yusuke felt stupid, insensitive asking; like he was waiting for her to die. The question felt eager, and he couldn't finish it. How long did she have? This woman who had shown him so much kindness in the last few years...shown all of them. She was the only mother their strange little group had known.

"Tomorrow," Kurama whispered, shoulders trembling, voice hoarse with a grief he could not begin to explain, "The doctors give her until tomorrow. Maybe the day after if we're lucky," he took a deep breath, hands folding into tight fists Yusuke wanted to hold, "She's been dying for so long, Yusuke. She doesn't know what's happening anymore." She'd begun shouting when he'd entered her room, her brain in another time and place; the redhaired boy she had loved and raised terrified her. When she screamed for him to leave, screaming for help because her house was being robbed, he felt white anger; she hadn't recognized him again...not for almost three weeks.

Yusuke jumped as Kurama shot up, fist meeting the wall with a resounding thump. He stared at thin, heaving shoulders, the ragged sound of his breath penetrating the quiet evening. Again. Again. Terrified, Yusuke grabbed him, the hell with giving him space... He grabbed him around the arms, pulling him away from the blood-stained wall and sitting them both down. "I know," Yusuke whispered, burying his own tear-stained face in Kurama's neck, rocking him slowly, "I know...I know..." It was all he could think to say.  
And when a low, keening sound started in Kurama's throat, he cried. The intensity of Kurama's pain came to a head, exploded in a screech that scared them both. Holding tighter, Yusuke murmered small words of comfort as his fox buried his face in the crook of his arm, tears soaking into the fabric. Sharp teeth drawing blood, Kurama bit down on his lip, trembling, ragged whisper barely heard, "Why?" But Yusuke didn't know the answer, didn't try to. He just held tighter, trying to keep the pieces together.


	6. Uncle

6: Uncle-Kurama/Hiei  
Yukina's birth, like many other demons, had been quick and relatively easy. She and Kuwabarra were overjoyed at the arrival of their daughter, cooing and passing her to their friends who had been anticipating her arrival. "What's her name?" Keiko gushed, stroking the back of tiny hands; Yusuke stood next to her, smiling and petting the bright, aqua hair that all ice maidens possessed.

"Manami," Kuwabarra said proudly, grinning at his wife, "We finally decided on it last night."

"Child of Beauty," Keiko nodded happily, "That's a lovely name."

"Great job guys," Yusuke slapped his friend on the back, "I'm really happy for you." "Thank you," Yukina nodded tiredly, looking around the room, "Oh, does anyone know where my brother has gone? I wanted him to meet his niece!" "Um..." Keiko looked up from the tiny form in her arms, "He and Kurama went outside a few minutes ago...should we go get them, or...?"

Shaking her head, the ice maiden chuckled, "No, that's alright. I think they still need to adjust to the idea of being uncles..."

"Oh," Kuwabarra sighed, looking up at the ceiling, "Man I forgot about that..."

"How could you possibly forget that you have two brothers-in-law?" Yusuke gaped, laughing, "Jeez, man, they've only been married, mated, whatever for like...five years! We were AT the wedding!"

Kuwabarra cringed, "Shut it Urameshi. It's still weird for me that the shrimp is my family, okay?" "I think they'll be very good uncles," Yukina beamed, "once they get used to the idea, of course. Let's just leave them alone for now. They'll come along in their own time..."

***

"So," Kurama smiled, handing Hiei a cup of steaming tea, "How are you doing?"

"Alright," the fire demon took a small sip, "I'm not the one who gave birth."

"True. But your sister did, and I know you are more concerned for her than you let on."

Hiei gave a small smile in return, reaching out to stroke his mate's bright red hair, "I'm fine," he whispered, "I'm happy. Kurama..." Suddenly, he grinned, tugging a lock playfully, "We're uncles!" "I know," the fox chuckled, "Congratulations, Uncle Hiei..."


	7. Happiest

7: Happiest-Hiei/Kurama  
"Happy" wasn't exactly the first word that came to mind when one thought of Hiei... Grumpy, sarcastic, homicidal and tempermental, certainly... But not happy.

Yusuke elbowed Kuwabarra, subtly nodding his chin over to their demon companions. Pausing the video game, Kuwabarra blinked, "Huh...well you don't see that everyday..."

Across the garden, Kurama and Hiei were sitting beneath the a large tree, Hiei making wild hand gestures and laughing, Kurama shoving him playfully, grinning. A few seconds of shoving later, Hiei had completely tackled the kitsune to the ground, pinning his wrist and fake biting him as Kurama laughed and attempted to squirm away. A moment later, they had shot up, taking to the trees to continue their chase.

Kuwabarra snorted with laughter, "Wish I could have recorded that...no one will ever believe us."

"No kidding! I didn't know the little spitfire could have fun!" Yusuke grinned, "I'll be damned!"


	8. Blunt

8: Blunt-Kurama & Hiei friendship  
"Kurama?" "Yes?" the kitsune turned in his chair, looking at the hiyoukai who often made unannounced visits.

"What is 'blunt'?"

"Blunt..." Kurama blinked, "Well, it means having a worn down tip or edge. Not sharp. Or it could mean straighforward, candid, unequiovocal-"

"Not that!" Hiei cut him off with a scoff, "I KNOW that. I mean...'A Blunt'. As in a term the oaf and the detective would giggle about. I feel like it's a human slang I'm unaware of..." Hiei hated not knowing things. And he further hated being laughed it.

"Well," Kurama sighed, "You are correct about it being slang. It's what humans call a small amount of marijuana rolled into a cigarette."

"Mari-what?"

"A human plant," the fox shrugged, "When consumed it makes one behave stupidly. And it makes them hungry. I never saw the appeal to it, personally, although it doesn't surprise me that Yusuke would partake. ...Did you happen to come across them smoking?"

"Nope," Hiei kicked his feet up on his bed, casually leaning against the wall, "They had purchased one and asked me if I wanted to try it. I try to avoid inhaling smoke as often as possible."

"Good plan," Kurama sighed, shaking his head, "As if those two needed to kill anymore brain cells..."


	9. Stalked

9: Stalked-Kurama/Hiei  
"Hiei...you can come down now," Kurama didn't look up from his notebook, jotting down schoolwork, lounging beneath a large tree. In a black blur, Hiei did so, landing silently on the grass and squinting suspiciously, "How long have you known I was here?"

"Since this morning," the fox chuckled, "Care to tell me why you've been following me around all day? Certainly you have better things to do than watch me do Trigonometry, play with chemicals, read aloud from a dreadfully dull story written in the 1800s..."

"Hn," the bridge of Hiei's nose flushed and he looked away, pretending to be disgusted, "Your energy was erratic. I was following to make sure you didn't hurt yourself."

"...You were lonely, weren't you?"

"Shut up fox!," he turned away, jamming his hands in his pockets, "Let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry."

"Of course, love."


	10. Mortality

10: Mortality  
The concept of humans having such a short life span was foreign to Hiei... Of course he knew they were weak; succumbed to illnesses and injury easily. Kurama himself, in his human body, was occasionally stricken by something called 'a flu' or 'a cold' which, strangely enough, left his body feeling very warm. Hiei didn't understand it, but he'd accepted it. Humans got sick.

But he'd never stopped to consider the trouble with longevity. Mortality was short lived here. One was considered old at a mere eighty years, when he himself had still been considered a child. True, every species of demon aged differently...he was fully grown at eight hundred and Yoko Kurama was well into his thousands and still a young adult...

But Shiori was only seventy. He'd known her for only thirty-odd years and already...she was dying. Lying in a hospital with thin skin and white hair and a horrible, rasping breath...


	11. College

11: College-Kurama & Hiei  
Kurama was sitting in the kitchen with his parents when Hiei came in. Upstairs, the hiyoukai scanned the house with his jagan, puzzled at the mixture of emotions coming from the lower levels of the house. Kurama was there, as well as his human parents. Briefly, he wondered if he should leave, come back later... But he shrugged it off quickly, kicking his boots off and lounging against the windowsill, waiting patiently.

When he came in, Kurama closed the door quickly, leaning against it and looking absolutely exasperated. He collapsed on his bed, face hidden in the pillow. Hiei quirked a brow, waiting for an explaination. A moment passed. Two...

"Fox?"

"I have just received the most unpleasent parental lecture in my two lives," the redhead groaned, turning onto his back and staring at the ceiling blankly, "My mother and Kazuya are disappointed in me because I am not going to school in the fall..."

Hiei cocked his head, furrowing his brow, "Didn't you have that ceremony in May that signalled your end of school? I was there...and you wore a ridiculous hat..."

"Yes Hiei. That was the end of high school. In order to have most successful and desirable careers, one needs to attend more schooling. Less time per day, but a heavier work load and larger campus...it's completely absurd," he sat up, sighing and resting his chin on his palm, "I told them as such, and finally told them of my plans."

"The one about the pharmacy for demons crossing the border?" Hiei snorted.

"Sort of," Kurama said cautiously, rubbing his temples, "I gave them a simplified version and told them I had taken college classes already to obtain a pharmacutical degree, which explained my frequent absenses but..." he cringed, "My mother cried..."

"Oh..." the hiyoukai nodded, "Well, it would certainly be a successful endeavor. They'll become accustomed. You'd think they prefer you do this than waste another four years in some stuffy classroom..."

Kurama nodded, sighing and crossing the room, looking down at his friend with an utterly serious expression, "I have a proposal for you..."

"Speak."

"If you talk to my mother, as far as she knows we are the same age and you attended another school...if you speak with her and reaffirm my plans and tell her you will be working as well," he lowered his voice, conspiring, "I will give you ice cream any time you ask for the next four years."

Instantly, Hiei stood, concealing his sword beneath Kurama's quilt, "Done," he nodded, opening the closet and yanking out the human clothes he hated wearing, "I will be utterly convincing and reassure her that her kindly human son will be a success in life. And I want mint ice cream when I'm done."

"You're a godsend."

"I know."

 _A/N: I can't resist the "Hiei loves ice cream" theme ^-^_


	12. sauna

_12: Sauna-Hiei/Kurama-Author Note; in my head, Kurama and Hiei live in a big fancy house in the human world. Library, office, giant bathtub, you know the drill. Play along guys._

It was late when Hiei came home. Exhausted from his trip through the border, he'd had to fight to unfreeze the door without lighting the whole thing on fire. Muttering irritably about bad weather and stupid demons, he dropped his boots in the entry way, shaking snow from his spiky hair before finally deciding to melt it off. Kurama would bitch about puddles later but...whatever. "Fox?" he called, wandering into the kitchen, stretching out the kinks in his shoulders, "I'm home..." He felt a trickle of energy from upstairs. When he walked into the bathroom, he wiped fog from the mirrors and peeked around the corner to the steam room. Which was obviously occupied. Stripping his cloak, he walked in, quirking a brow at his mate, who was dressed in a thin white yukata and sitting in the corner with his head down.

"Kurama..." he said carefully, "You alright?"

"Good evening, love..." Kurama sounded weak, and breathed like there was a kitten trapped in his chest, "I am sorry I couldn't prepare supper for you..."

"Don't even think about that," he crouched on the floor in front of him, tipping his head to force eye contact, "What's the matter? Your energy is erratic...and you look like hell."

"Human sickness. Bronchitis," Kurama sighed, coughing into his elbow, "That's why I'm in here. I'm having difficulty breathing."

"Tea?" Cocking his head, Hiei reached out, brushing damp bangs from his forehead, "I think we still have that disgusting eucalyptus blend..." Nodding weakly, the kitsune leaned his head against the wall, "Not the welcome home I was planning for you. My apologies," he smiled, just a little. Hiei scoffed, "Just focus on getting well. Wait here. I'm going to go get your tea."

Kurama curled up into his side, sipping from the mug, taking deep breaths. Running his fingers through damp hair, Hiei waited, knowing his fox would soon be drowsy. "We'll put you to bed and I'll make some soup," Hiei whispered, "You're still fevered."

Kurama nodded weakly, "I'll feel better in the morning..."

Once the fox had dozed off, Hiei carried him into the bedroom, tucking him in under a mountain of blankets, and checking to make sure all the windows were shut. "Soup," he murmered to himself, "Now where does he keep that damned recipe..."


	13. Carnivore

13: Carnivore-Yusuke/Yoko Kurama

Yusuke thought it was...disturbing to see his lover in his natural state. Granted, he had seen Yoko Kurama before, but only during battle. And not covered in blood. "You're really going to eat that?" Grimacing, he weakly waved toward him. "Yes," the fox nodded, silver hair stained red from the dead boar he carried on his shoulder. Casually, he dropped it on the cave floor, lowering into a crouch and sinking his claws into the tough flesh to remove the layer of hair, blood pooling around white fingers.

Paling, Yusuke whistled, looking up at the large hole in the ceiling that allowed for sunlight. "Nice day," he croaked. Kurama hummed in agreement.

When it was quiet, Yusuke thought he'd finished. Maybe would be ready to cook. Oh he was wrong...very wrong. He felt acid rise in his throat as Kurama's fangs flashed, taking large bites of raw meat, arms and face smeared with blood and flesh. "You...didn't want to roast it?"

"Of course not," Yoko said cheerfully, nodding down to the meal, "It's more nutritious this way. All the vitamins don't get cooked out. Please, have some."

"Nope!" Yusuke threw his hands up, plopping down and looking away, "I'll just be...over here, not looking at you. Just leave me a pig leg and I'll cook myself a nice, well done pork chop, thanks."


	14. Clutch

14: Clutch-Hiei/Kurama  
 _Clutch; to grasp or seize something tightly or eagerly._

Kurama woke up to a feeling of heaviness. Without opening his eyes, he furrowed his brow, taking a deep breath to find his ribcage constricting. 'Odd' he thought to himself, yawning, 'Perhaps I'm getting sick-' Finally looking down, he saw the reason for his difficulties.

Hiei had wrapped his arms and legs around Kurama's hips and torso, effectively pinning him to the bed and restricting movement. "Hiei," he chuckled, tickling his lover's side, "Love, I have to get up now."

"No," Hiei grunted, for the word whine didn't quite fit him, "Stay here...I'm comfortable."

"I need to go to work. It's Monday now..."

"No!" Nearly on top of him now, Hiei snuggled his head into the warmth of his mate's chest, yawning adorably and showing small fangs, "Bed. Sleep. Stupid fox."

Snorting, Kurama ran his fingers through the spiked hair he loved so much, stroking delicate eyebrows; maybe playing hookie for one day wouldn't hurt...


	15. Wednesday

15: Wednesday-Kurama/Hiei

When Kurama woke up, he felt...strangely well rested. Immediately, he was suspicious, leaning over to grab his watch from the nightstand; it was ten in the morning, and the alarm had been silenced. "Damn it, Hiei," he muttered, cursing as he yanked on a pair of slacks, brushing his hair as he tied his tie one-handed. "Hiei!" he called out once he'd reached the kitchen, pouring coffee into a travel mug, "Why on earth did you turn my alarm off?"

"Because," Hiei sighed, turning the volume on the television down, "As I told you last night, you are exhausted, and you need some time off. So I turned it off so you could sleep in."

"Well thank you love," Kurama drawled sarcastically, "I'm more than an hour late. I'll be lucky if I don't get my paycheck docked for-oof!" He let out a grunt as he was tackled onto the couch, a small fire demon sitting on his stomach with a stern glare, "Fox. You are not going to work today. You're tired."

"That's what caffeine is for. I-"

"Will not be going in!" Hiei insisted, lying down on Kurama's chest, snuggling and pinning him, "It's one day, Kurama. One day off. I'll let you go back tomorrow..."

Sighing, Kurama looked at his watch, letting his wrist fall onto his forehead; what the hell, he was late anyways. "Fine," he kissed the crown of Hiei's head, patting his back, "Now let me up so I can at least call in."

"Already done," Hiei said quietly, stroking a thumb gently across his mate's throat, "I called and told them I was your doctor and you have the flu. You have the rest of the week to rest."

"I'm going back on Monday."

"Deal."


	16. Cavity

16: Cavity-Young Kurama and Shiori-I'm putting Kurama at about 9 yrs old  
"Now Suichi...just open up and I'll take a peek."

"Why?"

"Well," the dentist smiled gently, rolling over to the reclining chair on his stool, "I want to take a look at your teeth and make sure everything's okay."

"My teeth are fine," Kurama nearly growled, glaring suspiciously at the man in white, who was holding an instrument that looked like it could be used to pick a lock, "What on earth is that for?"

"Just going to poke around a little, make sure you're teeth are strong. It won't hurt-"

"No," Kurama stood immediately, pulling the ridiculous paper from his neck and heading toward the door, "There is absolutely no way I'm letting you 'poke around' as you so professionally put it, in my mouth-" As he opened the door, he bumped into his human mother, and he looked at her sternly, "Mother, I am not letting him put a metal hook in my mouth."

Gently, Shiori placed a hand on his head, smoothing bright red hair and smiling, trying to reassure him, "It'll be okay, Suichi. I know it's not fun, but we have to do it. Just like the doctor, remember?" Ah yes, the doctor...with the needle. And the shot of some strange immunization formula meant to keep his human body healthy. Why did they need so much maintenance anyway? His teeth had been in perfect shape in his original body and he'd certainly never visited a 'dentist'!

Huffing, he let his human mother pick him up and set him back in the weird chair. Warily, he opened his mouth as instructed, hating the taste of metal and the weird rubber gloves the man wore. It was overwhelming, disgusting. "Hmmm okay," he felt a scraping on his back tooth; 'I will not bite him, I will not bite him, I will not bite him...' His mantra kept him calm. "Looks like you have a couple cavities back here, Suichi, so we'll need to fill them..."

"Cavity?" he spit out the tool, grimacing, "What is cavity? Fill it with what?"

"A small hole in your tooth. We'll use a paste and a kind of cement to fill them...don't worry, it won't hurt. You'll be numb." Kurama's eyes widened; what barbarian medical practice was this? How on earth had a hole gotten in his tooth? He hadn't bit anything that would damage it... 'How fragile are human teeth?'  
He didn't hear the rest of the conversation, too caught up with running his tongue over his teeth, bewildered and somewhat scared. What if all his teeth got holes? Would they fall out again? How easily could one damage a tooth? He decided he needed to read more about his own anatomy...

His mother had made another appointment. All the way home, he tuned her out, suddenly struck with a fear that his body would fall apart. He snuck into her office, reading about the human anatomy, how one filled a cavity in a tooth, proper care and hygiene of the human mouth which was apparently a disgusting and germ filled area. 'I could fix this myself...' He decided to wait until she'd gone to sleep...

(Scene)

"Okay. Open big." Kurama obeyed instantly this time, prepared for the sharp tool and the tiny mirror. The dentist pulled away, blinked, repeated himself. "Oh that can't be right..." He rolled over to the file, held up a transparent paper. Kurama noted that it was full of his teeth. That 'X-Ray' thing really was a fascinating instrument. "Is something wrong?" Shiori pulled nervously at the handles of her purse. Suichi hadn't seemed quite so nervous today, but children could be fickle about doctors and dentists. "No, not at all. I mean yes, but no," he took off his glasses, squinting at the pictures, "Have you taken your son to any other dentists?"

"No," Shiori said carefully, cocking her head, "Why?"

"You're not going to believe this...but the cavities are completely gone."

"What?" She stood, leaning over his shoulder to look at the previously afflicted tooth. "See here?" he pointed at several areas, "The enamel has strengthened, the cavities vanished...his teeth are perfectly healthy!"

"That's not possible!"

Kurama smiled to himself as they pondered over the pictures, looking at one another in bewilderment. "Suichi, open up please..." Kurama obeyed. Taking one last look, the dentist finally put the tools down, brows furrowed in concentration, "I don't understand it..."

The reincarnated fox blinked, "No cavities?"

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong with your teeth now..." Kurama wanted to laugh; the man looked like he wanted to pass out, questioning the function of both the strange machine and the accuracy of his own vision. When they left the office, Kurama handed the sucker to his mother, "Apparently, sugar is very bad for my teeth," he said, smiling charmingly. She just patted his head, pulled him into a light hug, "You're such a good boy, Suichi. And you did such a good job. I'm proud of you."

Kurama was pretty proud of himself as well; apparently...he'd found a cure for cavities.


	17. Engaged

17: Engaged-Kurama & Keiko, friendship, Yusuke/Keiko  
"Kurama," Keiko sat down on the couch next to him, tucking her legs under her, "What's this?"

Placing a finger in the book, Kurama looked over, quirking a brow, "Why, it looks like a small, hinged box..."

"I know that!" she huffed, turning it over in her hands, "I think Yusuke was trying to hide it from me...did he mention it to you?"

"He certainly did not," the kitsune turned back to his book, "Although if it is what we're both assuming it is, I would put it back and pretend you never found it..." he smiled, "Lest you ruin his surprise..."

"Probably," Keiko nearly pouted, "But...I want to know..."

"Curiosity killed the cat," he chided, "And despite the rest of that rhyme, they do not come back..."

"Right," she nodded, decision made, "I'll go put it back where I found it. And we'll never mention it again!" Kurama hummed in agreement, cocking his head as he heard her leave.

"...She gone?"

"Yes, Yusuke, it's safe."

The detective ran in, grinning, "She fall for it?" "She did not open it if that's what you mean," Kurama sighed, "But she did ask me about the empty box," he said slowly for emphasis, "You left for her to find. What on earth would you have done if she'd opened it and confronted you with such a disappointing discovery?"

"I would have led her on for a while," Yusuke shrugged, "And then when she got really mad, I'd show her this!" He looked over his shoulder, then grinned, pulling a ring from his pocket with a good-sized diamond in it, "2.5 Carats man! She's going to flip! I've been saving up for a year to buy this thing, and tomorrow...I'm going to pop the question." He suddenly looked nervous and Kurama chuckled, patting his shoulder gently, "She'll say yes, Yusuke. You saw how excited she was to find the trick box..."

"I hope so..."

()()()()()

When Kurama encountered Keiko again, it was in the same spot. She stood in front of him, grinning, hands behind her back. "Keiko," Kurama smiled, cocking his head, "You seem very happy." She held her hand out, wiggling her fingers and letting the light reflect off the diamond, "I said yes!" "Congratulations," he took her hand, briefly inspecting the jewel with a skilled eye, "It's a lovely ring, Keiko, and I'm very happy for you." He stood, accepting the hug she had pulled him into.

"You know," Keiko smiled, "I have to thank you. Yusuke said you helped him pick the ring."

"I did no such thing," Kurama shook his head, "I merely made a suggestion and he happened to have chosen to follow it." He, personally, was very grateful for that; just looking at the knock off, overly priced ring Yusuke had been about to buy made him cringe.

Good taste was everything when proposing.


	18. Saint

18: Saint-Hiei & Kurama

"Kurama. What is that?"

Slowly, the kistune turned his head, following his friend's gaze over his shoulder, "It's a church, Hiei. A cathedral."

"Not that!" Hiei snorted, glowering as he was certainly not one to pout, "The strange woman in the headdress..."

Squinting, Kurama cocked his head, smiling and shaking his head with mild amusement, "That's The Virgin Mary, Hiei. In one of the human religions, she miraculously gave birth to their spiritual savior."

"Why?"

"Well," looking up, he furrowed his brow, "I'm not sure why. She was told she would and so she accepted it."

"Virgin birth, huh," Hiei smirked, "Was she an ice maiden?"

"That's a question for a priest, Hiei. Not me."

 _A/N: I am not at all meaning to offend anyone's religious beliefs. It's what popped into my head. Please don't yell at me._


	19. Sin

19: Sin-Hiei/Kurama, Yusuke/Keiko  
 _(Sin: An act that is felt to be highly reprehensible or immoral) Author's note: I don't dislike Keiko and as a lesbian I am not against homosexuality in the slightest, and I'm taking some liberties with the characters here..._

For the past hour, Keiko had been tense. And she was not at all subtle about it. She would shift around, get up and down aimlessly, talk about things that had nothing at all to do with the current conversation. She'd tried to beat Yusuke at video games and failed miserably, demanding two rematches which yielded the same result. And she looked out the window, a worried look on her face.

Yusuke had enough of wondering; damn it, if his wife was cheating on him or had some bizarre concern about their lives, he had a right to know! She was jittery and irritable! Maybe she was...

"Keiko," he sighed, "Are you pregnant?"

"No, you idiot!" Lightly, she smacked his arm, collapsing on the couch next to him with a huff, "It's just...I don't know."

"You on you're period?" Instantly, he regretted those words. Damn her eyes could nearly catch you on fire...and even if she was, that was the wrong question.

"It's...them..." she finally murmured, eyes shifting back and forth. Yusuke looked over his and her shoulders, looking for the source of the problem, something he could shut up in a second, anything he could pummel. There was nothing there though...unless she was having hot flashes again.

"Alright," he sighed, leaning to rest his chin on his palms, "Who? What's bugging you so much?"

"Them," she whispered again, jerking her chin in the direction of the backyard. Yusuke followed her direction once again, coffee-black eyes scanning and finally landing on the only living creatures within sight... "Who?" he cocked his head, "Three eyes and fox boy?"

"Yes!" she whispered, throwing her hands up, "What are they doing? In public?! Jeez!"

Yusuke looked again, trying to find any sign that they were eating raw meat or doing something bizarre and demon-like that his wife simply wouldn't understand. "You mean..." his eyebrows lifted in understanding, "The fact that they're cuddling in the tree that Kurama grew?"

"Exactly," she waved her hand, "They're so...open about it! What are they even doing? It's so weird! I don't know about Hiei but Kurama could definitely get any girl he wanted if he just tried, and-"

"Kurama," Yusuke chuckled, "Is not into women...did you really just notice those two? They've been in each others pants for, like..." he stopped, calculating, "Forever."

Her eyes widened, impossibly, "You mean they're really...gay?"

"From what Kurama told me," he shrugged, "All demons are basically bisexual. They like who they like and no one gives a shit. You," he poked her forehead, "shouldn't either, Kei."

"But it's-"

"None of our business."

Smiling, Yusuke winked at the two demons who had shifted their gaze. Demons had such sensitive hearing, after all...they'd heard the entire conversation.

"Kurama," Hiei sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing against the fox's chest, "What on earth are they babbling about?"

Chuckling, Kurama buried his nose in black hair, "Never you mind, love. It's a human thing... I'll explain it to you when you're less prone to setting things on fire."

Hiei's eyebrows rose, "So, in other words, you're never going to tell me..."

"Precisely," the yoko kissed him slowly, ignoring the spike of energy in the temple. Humans were such strange creatures.


	20. Vacation

20: Vacation-Kurama/Yusuke

Kurama had been working for fifteen months straight. No weekends at home, 6 to 6 shifts. And he was stressed...which stressed Yusuke out in turn. Finally, he made the decision for them both; he'd called Kurama's boss and promptly unplugged the phone.

When Kurama finally woke up at 8:30, he'd come into the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest. "Yusuke," he said, squinting, "Would you care to tell me where the alarm clock went?"

"Nope!" The young mazukou gestured grandly to the kitchen table, stacked with an array of foods, "Behold! I have made breakfast!"

"So I see," uncertainly, Kurama sipped the coffee, "But I'm afraid I don't have the time to eat, as I am already quite late."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong!" Yusuke kissed him noisily, ruffling sanguine hair, "I have called your boss and he strongly agreed that you will be spending the next two weeks at home. With me. No phone calls, no clients, no meetings. Zip, nothing. Because you," he poked his forehead, "Are taking a vacation at home."

Realization dawning on his face, Kurama smiled, shook his head fondly, "Yusuke, have I ever told you what a blessing you are?"

"Many times. But tell me again."


	21. Replacement

_21: Replacement-Yoko Kurama & Kuronue  
_  
Kurama didn't steal things because he needed money...he stole them to prove that he could. Half the things he took he hoarded because he found them appealing, or wound up trading them off with another group for something that could be later traded again. A bartering system between thieves kept them fed and comfortable, and sometimes, very drunk. Stealing was a challenge; the more heavily guarded the object was, the more he wanted it. And the more they liked it, the more he wanted to take it from them.

"Kurama," Kuronue whispered, crouched in the bushes next to him, "This is going to be very dangerous." He sounded like he wanted to laugh. Kurama just grinned, "I know. But that's part of the fun. You ready?" Nodding, the bat demon held up one of his grenades, designed mostly for noise and to be a distraction,

"Count of three?" "One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" BANG. They shot off in different directions, Kurama slashing with vines and Kuronue with blades, killing the guards before they could scream. Inside the temple, they glided in and out of shadows, silently avoiding the guards and clearly marked alarm trips. "Too easy" Kuronue mouthed, pointing to the shimmering vase. It was nearly as tall as he was, and decorated heavily with gems; it was a heavy son of a bitch, but worth a fortune.

"Honestly," Kurama whispered into his ear, "You'd think they would have moved the new one to a different location." It was hard not to laugh; the original vase they had taken over a week ago, and it sat in their den, protected from the outside world. But the replacement would be more fun to take...because no one would suspect the thieves to hit twice.


	22. Small

22: Small-Hiei/Kurama (mild), Yukina & Hiei

"...She's so small..." Hiei whispered.

"Yes love," Kurama's voice matched his; he was keeping his distance for now, letting his fire-demon lover inspect the small form that was their niece, "We all start out that way..."

Swallowing hard, Hiei reached out, brushing calloused fingertips against the sea-green hair that perfectly matched that of his sister, "Can I...should I..." Clamping his jaw, he shook his head, clenching his fists in an effort to stop the sentimentalism that came upon him.

"Hiei..." Kurama said softly; he could hear the smile in the fox's voice, "She's your niece. You are welcome to pick her up...I promise." And when Hiei held the tiny bundle in his arms, eyes wide with wonder and confusion and love, he patted his niece's back gently. "What was that?!" he whispered harshly, tensing and ready to hand her over to the nearest adult.

"She burped, Hiei," Yukina laughed softly; she was dressed in a simple green sleeping yukata. Sitting next to him, she leaned over, petting her daughter's cheek with a gentle hand, "I promise, you're not going to hurt her... She already loves her uncle Hiei..."

And he smiled at his sister, just a little, letting the child rest upon his shoulder, lulled into calm by her gentle breathing.


	23. Revealing

23: Revealing-Hiei & Yukina

When she'd asked him, he'd been stunned, voice stuck deep in his throat. Eyes wide, like an animal frozen who wanted to run away from a predator.

"Hiei?"

He lowered his gaze, muttering softly, his usual sneer hiding all the mixed emotions he was feeling, "It doesn't matter..."

"What do you mean?" she lowered herself to her knees, sitting in front of him and forcing their eyes to meet, "Of course it matters!" she grasped his hand, exactly the size of her own, whispering with teary eyes, "You're my brother...aren't you?"

Hiei cringed, looking down at the ground, finding the dirt incredibly interesting. He took a deep breath, "I never wanted to make you cry," he growled, furious with himself and everything he was, everything he was not, "I never-"

"Idiot!" He froze, stunned as she threw herself into his arms. Yukina wrapped her arms around his neck, shivering and sobbing and laughing all at once, "Hiei...you are my brother!"

"...I am..." He tensed, bracing himself for rejection; he was so sorry it was him, the bastard child of their mother who had taken her life because of him... The child no one wanted, "I'm-"

"If you apologize again," she pulled away, holding tiny hands that were the same size as her own, "I'm going to hit you." Hiei's lips parted in silent question, eyes widening at the realization that she was not rejecting him...she had not called him Imiko or cast him aside in disgust...

"Imouto", he whispered; like a child, expecting the adult to hit him for being so bold. Finally, he let himself hug her, nearly faint with the knowledge that she didn't reject him.

She laughed, hugging him tighter than he'd ever felt, "Onii...I love you. I've always loved you."

 _According to google, Imouto means sister, and Onii is speaking casually about one's own brother..._


	24. Mistake

24: Mistake-Kurama/Kuronue  
Kurama's last mistake had been catastrophic. "Kurama! Save yourself! Run!" Kuronue's voice, the sound of his blood rushing through the bamboo spears, the smell of fear and desperation and death... Kurama decided he never wanted to love again.


	25. Abusive

25: Abusive-Hiei/Yusuke

"How long are you going to put up with her?"

About to make a retort, Yusuke opened his mouth, only to be silenced by the sound of breaking glass and incoherent screaming, "She's trying okay," plopping on his bed, he rest his head on his pillow, trying as always to be casual, "She's gotten alot better than what it used to be..."

"That statement itself," Hiei snorted, "says enough to me."

Sitting up, abruptly, Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest, gaze darkening, "What the fuck do you know, man?" he hissed, all the anger boiling over, impossible to stop; he was a volcano ready to erupt, "You don't even know what a mother is! You don't fucking get it!"

As soon as he said those words, he wished he could rewind, take them back. "Shit," he hung his head in his hands, rubbing his temples, rustling his hair in his palms in frustration, "Shit, I didn't mean...I didn't mean to say that...it wasn't-"

"Shut up," and then Hiei's lips were on his, warm and gentle and Hiei's hands were the same, gently releasing Yusuke's fists to entwine their fingers, "I only meant that you should get out of here until she's sober," he looked over to the door, crimson eyes glinting with something that could have been sympathy,

"We could go to Genkai's, train for a while. By the time we're done, she won't be so hostile."

Slowly, Yusuke took a breath, let it out; he let himself fall onto a small chest, listening to the erratic heartbeat of a demon, "I'm so sorry," he rasped, "that you had to see this..." Hiei hated humans, didn't he? What did he think of drunk ones...? His own mother, who had tried so hard and always failed?

Calloused hands raised his face, gently stroking his cheekbones, returning small and heartfelt kisses upon his lips. "I'll bring you home when you're ready," Hiei whispered, letting Yusuke's tears soak into the bandages on his fingers, "But for now, it's alright to flee. To flee from abusive environments is not cowardice..."

And Yusuke took him upon his word. And for the first time in months, they both slept peacefully, nestled beneath the comforting futon in Genkai's temple.

 _If you are a long time reader, you probably know I very, very rarely write anything that doesn't involve Kurama. I'm not sure why, I just connected with him somehow. But I've also wanted to try one with Hiei and Yusuke. Hope you liked it :)_


	26. Melodramatic

26: Melodramatic-Hiei/Kurama

Cocking his head, Kurama smirked from his position on the bed, leaning against the wall and not bothering to hide his amusement, "Really, Hiei?"

"It's my favourite cloak, Kurama!" the koorime answered, holding up the slashed material and peeking through the holes, "There's a reason I wear it so much! And now it's destroyed! Do you know how long it will take me to get another fireproof coat made that fits me correctly! It's not easy being under five feet!"

Rolling his eyes, Kurama grinned, shaking his head and snatching the torn cloth from his lover's hands, "I will mend it for you. I'll go to Makai tonight and find the material necessary. And you'll never mention this to anyone. Agreed?"

"Agreed," kissing him to steal the deal, Hiei cocked his head, noting the shreds in Kurama's blue tunic, "You know, there's a fine loomer in the northern regions..."

"I prefer to purchase my own clothing. Thank you though."


	27. Paranoia

27: Paranoia-Kurama/Hiei

Coming home from the dark tournament was not as much of a relief for Kurama as he thought it would be. True, he no longer had to stay on an island full of low class demons screaming for his death, but he had been forced to make the mistake of revealing his true form to every demon who had watched the televised event. He'd made himself, and his human mother, a target.

He'd walked her to work the first morning back, despite the pain that remained in his body; his wounds had healed thanks to Yukina, but he still had phantom aches in his limbs from Karasu's bombs. They left no scars, but there was a deep muscle pain that refused to go away. He hid the pain walking caused him.

He slept erratically. Some nights he was plagued with insomnia, a restlessness that wouldn't cease. Or he woke up sweating from nightmares, reliving the scenes of watching Yusuke getting pummeled and panicked over his fight with Toguro, Kuwabarra's rage at discovering the death of Genkai. Koto's obnoxious cheer as they bled on the stadium floor. Karasu's hands...

He sat in the classroom with dark circles and a tremor that he could no longer hide. "I suppose I'm still a bit ill," he explained with another false smile, shrugging off the worry of his classmates and teachers. Too many people who watched him too carefully. Waiting to sense a demon crossing into his own territory, wanting to challenge the human who had been revealed as Yoko Kurama...

As he sat with the others in Genkai's temple, he observed, looking for any telling signs that they were suffering from trauma. But it seemed after they'd caught up on sleep, they were fine... They didn't seem sleep deprived or worried. It was like it had never happened. And he wasn't going to be the first one to bring it up. 'I'm being ridiculous' he scolded himself, shaking his head as he went onto the back porch, staring at the moon.

"You're being unusually antisocial," Hiei's voice came from the shadows, revealing himself to stand next to the fox, "You are normally the one encouraging me to join in on conversations, and now I find you slipping in and out of the room?" The fire demon smirked. "I'm just tired, Hiei..."

And the smirk faded. Hiei leaned in closer, looking at the dark circles under green eyes. "You're shaking," he murmered, "It's not that cold out here..."

"Humans have tremors when they're tired," Kurama sighed, wishing his partner would just leave it alone, "It's not that unusual."

Hiei snorted, "You're lying. But I assume you have a reason..." The fox nodded, grateful that his sarcastic friend was willing to drop the subject. Hiei just sat next to him, looked out at the forest.

"Want to spar?" he asked, speaking softly, barely heard over the loud argument of Kuwabarra and Genkai, Yusuke's cackling.

"Not right now thank you," Kurama sighed, "I'm afraid I wouldn't make a very challenging opponent..." At this, Hiei quirked a brow; he never put down his own abilities as a fighter...

"I'm...having some difficulties readjusting," sighing, Kurama rubbed his temples, gathering his hair as if to tie it back before letting it fall again, "I can't sleep well, I have very little appetite. I keep thinking someone is going to jump out and attack me..."

"And the nightmares?"

Eyes widening, he turned, looking at Hiei with an open mouth and nothing to say. "I've been keeping an eye on you," turning just a little pink, Hiei looked at him, brows furrowed in concern, "You're unwell." The fox didn't deny it. "We're in the human realm," Hiei said softly, "The toddler moniters the demons coming here...the ones who make it through are low level, easily taken care of." Kurama nodded, "Yes. I remember."

Slowly, the kitsune stood, letting Hiei follow him to the large tree at the edge of the garden, resting his hand on the strong bark and closing his eyes to absorb the energy. The branches swayed happily, bending to their masters touch. Kurama counted at least five plants that would be suitable weapons, as well as the emergency seeds he kept in his hair. He sat down at the base of the tree, indicating for Hiei to sit next to him. "It still hurts sometimes," he said softly, touching his bicep where the muscle had been blown apart, "I know I'm completely healed, but my mind is telling me all the wounds still exist..." Carefully, he turned his head, gauging Hiei's reaction to his confession.

The hiyoukai reached over, gently rubbed Kurama's cheek, tracing his brows and pulling crimson hair through his fingers, "In time," Hiei said, "It will fade." He traced the dark circles beneath emerald eyes, smiling just a little.

Gently, Hiei pulled Kurama to rest against his chest, "You can sleep here," he whispered, "No one's going to attack...and if they do, we're all capable fighters." Kurama tucked his head under the fire demon's chin, forcing his breathing to slow and focusing on the heartbeat strong against his back (1). He counted them. "I'll protect you," Hiei's voice was comforting, lips against his hair and arms wrapped firmly around him.

And he let his eyes close, secure in the reminder that everything would be fine.

 _1: I'm not sure how a demon's heart beats. I remember Yoko Kurama telling Yusuke "a demon's heart doesn't beat as a human heart" after Yusuke's heart stopped, but they didn't really explain how that worked... So let's pretend their hearts beat normally haha_


	28. Surprise

28: Surprise-Hiei/Kurama

"Tell me Hiei," the kitsune cocked his head, arms crossed over his chest as they trailed along the path, "Why the sudden visit to Genkai's?"

The hiyoukai snorted, refusing to meet his gaze, "I was told to bring you here. Maybe the toddler has another stupid mission for us..."

Kurama nodded, reaching out to grab a flower from a nearby tree, "If that were the case," he sighed, sniffing the blossom, "Botan would have retrieved me from school...it's very unusual that they would send you to pick me up from such a crowded place, especially right when I got out. Granted, I'm not one to question Koenma, but logically, it's puzzling..." Sparkling green eyes tempted him, long eyelashes demanding explanation.

"Fine," grabbing a red lock, Hiei pulled his fox down to eye level, kissing him hard enough to steal his breath, "There's a party for you, for your human birthday But I wasn't supposed to tell. So act surprised, old man."

"Yes love," Kurama smiled, "I'm a terrific actor, after all..."


	29. Parent

29: Parent

"Remember," Kurama said softly, sliding his key into the door, "Suichi." Cockily, Yusuke nodded, grinning as Kuwabarra murmured to himself; "Suichi, Suichi, Suichi...not Kurama, Suichi." The door clicked open.

"Suichi dear, is that you?"

"Yes mother," he called back, slipping his shoes off, "I've brought along Kazuma and Yusuke. I hope that's alright..."

The woman swept into the hallway, arms already open and pulling her son in for a tight hug, "Of course it's alright! How was your camping trip? Are you hungry? How was the drive? I missed you so much!"

"Mother," the kitsune laughed, pulling her away and kissing her cheek gently, "The camping was lovely, the weather mild, I am not hungry, and traffic was a little heavy for about twenty minutes. I missed you too. I'm glad you're well." Yusuke and Kuwabarra looked at eachother, incredulous at the lack of pause in their conversation, the openness the fox was exhibiting. It was an interesting change...nice, but interesting.

"Well I finally cleaned up the kitchen! Oh Suichi, it was a disaster, I'm never letting your brother cook again. Would you boys like some tea?"

"I'll make it-" Kurama was cut off by her snapping a dishtowel in his direction, "Nonsense! Sit down and relax. Tea?" She looked over to her company, smiling brightly. "Um..." Yusuke fidgeted nervously, "Yeah. That'd be great, Ms. Minamino. But you shouldn't go to all this trouble-"

"No trouble at all. Suichi grows his own tea, you know," Kurama squeezed his eyes shut toward the ceiling, indicating his embarrassment. "Oh yeah," Kuwabarra nodded enthusiastically, "Suichi makes great tea. We got some for Christmas last year. Dynamite." Shiori made shooing gestures, backing into the kitchen, "I'll get started on that lovely chamomile blend. You boys can watch some TV or something." And then, she vanished behind the swinging door.

Kurama gently took a seat on the rocking chair, smiling, "Forgive my mother. She worries and tends to be a little overbearing at times..." he said softly.

Yusuke scoffed, plopping onto the couch, "Are you kidding? Your mom's awesome! I don't think I've ever seen a woman so happy to see Kuwabarra's ugly mug!" he sniggered, dodging the fist aimed at his head.

"Suichi?" Shiori popped her head through the door, "Is Hiei coming over too? Because I have those cookies he likes, and I could save some for him in the microwave."

"He may be coming over later, mother," he said quietly, tucking his feet under him, "I'm certain he would apprecate the gesture." She winked, beaming as she disappeared again.

Yusuke cocked a brow, "Your mom...knows Hiei?"

"Oh yes," nodding, Kurama leaned his cheek on his fist, suddenly looking very tired, "Hiei comes here when the weather is intolerable. He's been using the window for a few years now... Mother thinks it's a cultural difference. She adores him."

"Why?" Kuwabarra laughed, "Does he not talk around her?"

"Hiei is actually quite genial, I assure you. Granted, I had to threaten his life the first time he met her but they are fond of one another. If you were to ask him this yourselves," he casually waved a hand, "He would deny it."

"Hiei and your mom...didn't see that one coming," Yusuke shook his head. Kurama shrugged noncommittally. When the door opened, Shiori was carrying a tray with a teapot, cups, and a variety of cookies. "Mother, I could have carried that in. There was no need-"

"Tsk, Suichi, let me play hostess for once," she winked, setting the tray on the table and pointing to each item, "Oolong tea, chocolate cookies, cinnamon-sugar cookies, oatmeal cookies, and mochi with red bean jam," she looked over to her guests, smiling, "If you want any of the mochi, I suggest you eat it now."

"Mother!"

She laughed, "I'm kidding dear. Surely your friends know your fondness for adzuki by now!" Kurama sweatdropped 'they didn't until now...' As he poured three cups, she leaned over, kissing his head, "Have fun dear. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Blushing, he pointedly glared at his friends; 'not a word' the look said. "Yes mother. Thank you very much." She nodded, already upstairs. The door clicked.

"...So..." Yusuke grinned, grabbing two cookies, "You like Aduki paste, huh?"


	30. Point

30: Point-Kurama/Hiei

"Kurama," Hiei cocked his head from his place on the bed, leaning slightly to observe the fox at his desk, "What's the point of all that?"

"I must complete my coursework in order to pass my classes Hiei. You know this."

"I know," the hiyoukai snorted, "I just don't understand why."

"It makes my mother happy," Kurama said with a small smile.

"And why should that matter?"

Kurama turned, resting his chin on his palm, "Would you do something tedious in order to make Yukina happy?"

Blushing lightly, Hiei snorted, turning to look out the window, "It's just seems stupid."


	31. Book

#31: BOOK-KURAMA/YUSUKE

"Kurama! Hey look what I found!"

Looking over his shoulder, Kura ma's eyes widened, mouth opened in horror, "Where did you get that?"

"I found it in the basement!" Yusuke grinned, turning the large book over in his hands, "its got a little padlock on it and it's dusty as Hell, so I figure it must be something good."

"Or something very private that belongs to my mother!" He held out his hand, "Give it here, I will go put it back."

"No way fox boy," sticking out his tongue, Yusuke parted the pages as far as they would go, peeking into the little crack he'd made, "I think it's a photo album..."

"Go put it back!"

Yusuke wondered why Kurama seemed so annoyed. Could it be... A grin slowly spread over his face and he held the book up, waving it back and forth and watching wide green eyes follow it, "Why could this possibly be the mysterious baby book your mom was talking about? The one she lost," he said the last word slowly for emphasis, "when you guys moved? I wonder how it wound up in our basement..."

"No it is not. Yusuke!" Kurama lunged for the album as the former detective fiddled with the lock, ears already turning red as the old hinges creaked. Running around the couch, Yusuke kept dodging him, trying his damnedest to open the old book, "Let's see, what could be in here that Kurama is embarrassed about?" He suddenly ran up the stairs, "I think I'll go get the screwdriver..."

"Get back here, Yusuke Urameshi!" He bolted after him, sensitive ears picking up the sound of metal scraping. He was actually going to break the lock!

Click. "Aha!" Crowing triumphantly, Yusuke held the book up, blowing dust from the cover and grinning, prepared to open it. "Oof!" He grunted as Kurama flew into his side, knocking him off the bed and instantly grabbing the large book. "Oh come on, Kurama, lemme see! It can't be that bad!" The two wrestled on the carpet, the kitsune finally grabbing the pictures and holding it behind his back, glaring, blush staining his cheeks, "Yusuke, you will not stop me from destroying this book . Do not argue with me."

"But why?" Yusuke whined, "You can't just leave me hanging now!" Grabbing for it again, he huffed as his lover dodged and twisted away from his grip, bolting back downstairs.

Kurama had lit the fireplace! "You're really serious!" Yusuke laughed, crossing his arms, "what the hell is in there that you're this embarrassed about? I've seen you naked, man!"

Snorting, Kurama curled around the book protectively, intent on keeping the pictures hidden until Yusuke left the room, "It is none of your business." His blush deepened when he noticed Yusuke looking genuinely hurt. "You're really going to ruin your mom's pictures just to save your pride? She saved those for a reason..." Pausing, Kurama held the book, turning it over in his hands, "No. You're right...I'll just find a differenthhiding place for it. Something away from prying eyes," he glared.

"...Let me see?" Yusuke wasn't playing anymore. He looked genuinely curious and slightly worried. it was unusual to see the fox so...disheveled. "Fine," Kurama sighed deeply, tossing the book over to him, "But if you breathe a word of this to anyone, and I do mean anyone, I will dye your hair pink, shave your eyebrows, and tell Kuwabara about the time we watched The Notebook."

Eyes widening, the mazukou nodded, "Got it. Our secret." He had his pride too, damn it. Slowly, he opened the book.

His brow knitted, and he looked over to Kurama, who was ignoring him. "...This is what you didnt want anyone to see?"

Sitting on the couch, Yusuke flipped a page, looking very serious. There were no embarrassing pictures, no tiny naked Kurama. Just Shiori, looking very tired and holding a small, redheaded baby who was staring intensely at the photographer. He turned the page. Shiori smiling with atoddler Kurama, who was glaring at her. The album was full of young, angry Kurama. He looked disgusted in many pictures, arms crossed over his chest. For a five year old, he had a very intense sneer. Yusuke iimagined Hiei would have looked the same.

"I hated her," Kurama said softly, leaning against the doorway, "I hated my new body, being weak, the strange smells and sounds. I was aware of everything and could do nothing. I was...an angry child, and it hurt my mother deeply," he reached out, fiddling with the curtains, "she used to cry. The whole family thought I was mentally damaged." He trailed off, shrugging. He made his way over to the couch, sat next to his liver and pointed to one of the photos. "This was taken after I had gotten into a fight at school...mother thought I fell off the jungle gym. Truthfully, I broke the boy's shoulder because he insulted me." In the photo, Kura ma's hair had just star growing out; his brow was cocked studiously, and he sat on a park bench, spine straight. He looked intense, eyes narrowed and arms over his chest. Another photo, standing next to his mother and looking bored. Both of them in black. "My grandmother's funeral," he sighed, "I knew she was dying and didnt understand why my parents were so upset about it..." Sighing, Kurama smiled, shrugged a bit, "...I hate these pictures

Yusuke didn't know what to say. The Kurama on the pages was so different from the one he knew and loved. Shiori tried to kiss her son's cheek, he turned away with a sneer. It seemed like after that, she accepted he didnt want to be touched... She didn't hug him anymore. Yusuke looked at him, brows furrowed, "When did you start liking her?"

"When I was nine," Kurama sighed, "You can't see it there. I didn't...come out of my shell until I was thirteen. I was not kind to her by any stretch of the word."

"I take it you guys don't have any nice pictures?" "One," Kurama flipped to the back of the book and pointed to a picture taken at his high school graduation. Shiori sat in a chair, grinning. Kura ma stood behind her, one hand on her shoulder; he smiled like he had a secret.

"I was a terrible son to her," Kurama said softly, "Until now it seemed pointless to destroy them, so I hid them instead."

"Well," Yusuke cocked his head. He suddenly smiled, grabbing his lover by the hand, "Come on!"

"Where are you going now?" He let himself be dragged to the door.

"We're gonna surprise your mom with some happy photos!" Grabbing his camera, Yusuke held it up, grinning and pulling his fox next to him, "Smile, foxy!"

As the flash went off, Kurama laughed.


	32. Hair

#32: Hair (Kurama/Yusuke)

"Hey, Kurama! C'mere a second!" A familiar voice hollered from the den.

The kitsune raised a delicate brow, slowly closing his book and crossing his legs, "I beg your pardon? Please speak to me Like a civilized human being. C'mere," he said the word in a mimicking tone, "Honestly... I am not a dog."

"Fine," Yusuke huffed, "Kurama, would you please come over here?"

"That is much better, thank you. Yes I will," he walked out of the bedroom, leaning against the doorframe, "What can I do for you?"

"You're way too proper," the brunette sighed, waving a hand vaguely to the space in front of him, "Sit down for a sec."

The eyebrow went up again.

Yusuke grinned, "Kurama, would you please sit down in front of me?"

Curious at the unusual request, Kurama did so, sitting on his heels and staring at the blank television, "Now what?" He chuckled, "What am I..." He paused at the feeling of a brush being pulled through his hair. Relaxing against his partner's knees, he smiled, closing his eyes, "All you wanted was to play with my hair?"

"Yep," Yusuke planted a kiss on the crown of his head, "Aren't you glad you came in here?"

"I suppose," he practically purred when talented fingers threaded through his hair. He wasn't going to ruin the serenity by asking his lover when he had learned to braid...


	33. Morning

#33: MORNING - KURAMA/HIEI Hiei decided something...he loved vacations. He'd managed to negotiate with Mukuro, and he had two weeks at home. Two weeks with no one to annoy him, no humans to escort back to the border, no brain erasing... And he loved it even more when Kurama convinced his boss to give him time off too. Which meant the alarm didn't scream in the darkest hours of morning. Yes, vacations were lovely things. He lay on his side and, in the privacy of their bedroom, let a broad smile cross his face. He reached out, stroking his mate's cheek and brow. The sunrise shone gently through the curtain, casting a stunning soft glow across the fox's already startling red hair. His face was relaxed, hair loose and covering one eye. Gently, Hiei brushed it aside, stroking the softly curling ends. "My lovely fox," he whispered, kissing him tenderly. His mate stirred, emerald eyes opening slowly as he took a deep breath. "Hiei," he mumbled, "What's going on?" "Nothing," Hiei whispered, "...I love you." Slowly, a smile curved Kura ma's lips, and he slid over to curl up against the hiyoukai's chest, savoring his warmth and the strong hands caressing his bare shoulders. Hiei held him tightly, trailing his lips along smooth muscle and jutting spine. 'I'm a fool' he grinned to himself. But he was a happy fool. 


	34. Ring

#34: RING-KURAMA/HIEI

The tradition of wearing wedding rings was not something they complied with immediately. When Shiori had brought it up, they'd explained that they had no need of trinkets, that wearing something on one's hand would be impractical. Kurama had not mentioned it again after that, and had assumed Hiei had forgotten the incident.

So when he woke up, months later, to see a small box on the nightstand, he handed it to Hiei, playing dumb; "I think you forgot this," he smiled, casually.

Not looking up from his paper, Hiei slid it across the table, "Idiot. It's not mine." Kurama opened the same reveal the black titanium ring, matchingthe one Hiei wore on his own hand.

As with many other things, Kurama accepted it silently.


	35. Lunch

35: Lunch-Kurama/Yusuke  
Sneaking into Meiou Private Acadamy was...much more difficult than Yusuke had anticipated. Never in his life had he encountered a school with metal detectors, hall moniters with arm bands, security cameras...it was the kind of fortress Yoko Kurama himself would have been proud to break into! He was also shocked at how many students were just...hanging out during their lunch hour. Didn't these kids ever leave? Jeez...

But finally, he tracked down his target, on the roof. Kurama was leaning against the bars, book balanced in one hand and sipping what looked like coffee. Holding his breath, the detective grinned, tiptoeing over. Ready to pounce on his prey-

"Good afternoon," Kurama turned the page, smirking, "Skipping school again, I see?" "No!" Yusuke huffed, stalking over and plopping down on the ground, certainly not pouting, "We got out early for a fire drill."

"Yusuke," Kurama snapped the book shut, looking down and tutting gently, "Did you pull the fire alarm?"  
"Yep," digging through the fox's bag, he pulled out a sandwich, still wrapped in cellophane, "Oooh, is this roast beef?"

"You may have it," the kitsune shrugged nonchalantly, "It's leftovers from last night."

"Sweeeeet!" Yusuke crowed, tearing into it and taking a hearty bite, "Man, your mom is a god when it comes to cooking..."

"There's oatmeal cookies somewhere in there, please, help yourself..."

"I love you, fox boy!"

"Ha," Kurama shook his head, "You only love me for the meals I give you." "That's not true," Yusuke stood, kissing him noisily, "The food just happens to be the highlight of my lunch hour..."


	36. Street

36: Street-Kurama & Yusuke, could be shonen ai or friends

Kurama sighed as he walked home, carefully balancing the paper bag on the crook of his elbow. He was moderately annoyed; the trip there had taken much longer than he'd anticipated due to running into a particularly talkative classmate, not to mention the irritatingly bright lights that grocery stores seemed to prefer... Humans eyesight couldn't be that bad, could it? Why did they need so many damn flourescent lights? They were everywhere. Pausing, he reached into his pocket, responding to a concerned text message from his mother. She worried too much... Squinting, he cocked his head, catching a glimpse of familiar figure on the sidewalk. "Yusuke?" he said softly. The teenager didn't respond immediately; he'd been leaning against a building, apparently very deep in thought.

"Hello?" Yusuke jumped, looking up at the figure who had cast a shadow over him. "Oh hey fox boy," he smiled, just a bit, "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, you know." "Forgive me, I'll try to be louder next time," Kurama paused, looking around, noticing this was nowhere near his captain's home, "What are you doing out here, so late at night?"

"Oh you know," he shrugged, thoughtfully chewing a toothpick, "Mom's out with friends tonight, forgot to leave me a key the one time she actually remembered to lock the door..." A red brow went up, "Well, when is she due home?"

"Um...well could be anywhere from a couple minutes to...," Yusuke pretended to check his nonexistant watch, "Tomorrow afternoon. Depends on which house she went to." The kitsune blinked, cocked his head, "And I take it you've nowhere to stay." "Nope!" Yusuke's voice was surprisingly light, and he stretched casually, "Keiko's out of town, can't stay with Kuwabarra because his sister bugs me." Sighing, Kurama shook his head, "And you intend to...stay on the sidewalk until your mother returns home, is that your plan?"

"Hey I'll go to the arcade in the morning," Yusuke shrugged, "They open at ten. Not a big deal." "Not a big deal indeed," the fox snorted, shoving one of the bags into Yusuke's arms and reaching into his pocket, "Would you prefer to stay with me, or would you like me to pick the lock to your home?"

"No, fox boy, you don't have to-!"

"Yusuke." "Well," the detective held the bag nervously, tapping his fingers against the sides, "I mean, if you can get the lock undone that would be great..." Not that staying in an empty house full of bottles and cigarette butts was any fun. 'I really should clean that place up...but hell it's not my mess.'

"Very well," Kurama nodded, turning on his heel, "Come along then."

"Woah, wait!" Yusuke jogged to catch up, "Weren't you going to unlock my door? My house is the other way!"

The redhead smiled, cocked his head, "Yes, that was one of my offers, but you seemed to be suddenly shy. So I am inviting you over to my home. It's warm there and you could stay in the guest room." Yusuke blinked; 'they have a guest room? Fancy.' "I will unlock your door in the morning," Kurama finished, "Have you eaten supper?"

"Yeah," okay so he'd eaten a bag of chips from the vending machine. That counted right?

"I'll be making stir fry."

Yusuke smiled, shook his head, "Can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"No," the kitsune said lightly, stepping aside and gesturing to the stairs, "After you, Yusuke."

...

And so it came to pass that Kurama's home was Yusuke's safe haven, his own second home. Shiori had not at all seemed disturbed or bothered by a random guest, and she always made cookies, which Yusuke had to admit were damned delicious. It saved him many a night in the rain, and he had to admit, having a friend who could either pick your lock or let you in at three in the morning was a hell of a good deal.


	37. Coupon

37: Coupon-Kurama/Yusuke

"Kurama," Yusuke groaned, idly thumbing through a magazine he'd picked up, "What are we doing here?"  
The kitsune paused, eyeing a package of mushrooms before shaking his head in disgust, "We're grocery shopping..."

"I know that!" he huffed, following his fox with a pout, "But why did you drag me along?"

"Because," Kurama tossed in a package of his lover's favorite chips, a box of instant cake mix to halt the complaining, "When I do shop alone, you complain that you don't like anything. Therefore, you are here to inform me of what you do and do not like."

"Well," the detective huffed, "I don't like asparagus-"

"Then I won't put it in the stirfry." Yusuke salivated as he eyed the teriyaki dressing, "Are you...making your famous teriyaki stirfry tonight?"

"Without asparagus," Kurama winked, "Yes. So long as you complete the trip with me. You did remember the coupons, didn't you?"

"...Shit!"


	38. Patron

38: Patron-A person who gives support to a cause or activity-Kurama & Hiei  
It really shouldn't have come as a surprise that Hiei had snooped through his things. Hiei claimed to be uninterested in all things regarding humanity, but when he got bored, he was nosy. And he'd apparantly gone through Kurama's schoolwork.

The kitsune had no other explaination to why Hiei was standing at the back of the room, smirking and leaning against the wall. 'What are you doing here?' he sighed through their link. Hiei just shrugged 'I was bored. And I wanted to know what the big deal was about a debating final'.

'Debate team' Kurama corrected, keeping his facial expressions neutral as he rested his chin on folded fingers, nodding quietly to his classmate who had murmured in his ear.

"Quiet down please!" Hiei stared at the woman who stood behind a podium, wincing at the feedback of the microphone, "We'll begin the debate now. Each school will have exactly thirty minutes to state their views, and each spokesman will have fifteen minutes for individual debate. Rules are pretty straightforward; no profanity, no raising voices, audience is to remain quiet." Hiei noted with a certain pride that Kurama was the only one without a little stack of notecards and a nervous expression. 'You're prepared?'

'As always.'

'What's the topic?'

'Animal testing, and whether or not it's ethical. We are on the opposing side, thankfully.'

The boy in the black uniform, obviously from the other school, stood at the little podium, fumbling through his speech. Hiei had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. His conclusion was weak, and he smirked when his partner's human name was called.

'You got him' Hiei's smirk widened, and he sent a little nod across the room as Kurama took his place at the microphone. Well prepared, the kitsune had a quiet tone that, at the same time, demanded attention, standing straight and confident. Hiei was reminded of the way he stood in battle.

()

"So," Hiei met him at the side of the building, arms crossed over his chest, "You won?"

"Was there ever any doubt?" the fox smirked, tossing the gold medallion over to him, "Behold, the spoils of our victory..."

"How much is this thing even worth?" Hiei furrowed his brow, tapping the thing with his claws. "Oh it's fake," Kurama shrugged, "Just a common piece of metal painted gold. However, Meiou High gets to keep bragging rights for the third year in a row. First place in every competition thus far."

"And how many of these competitions were you apart of?" Hiei smiled knowingly.

"All of them," the yoko took the medal back, tucking it into his bag and slinging it casually over his shoulders, "Would you care to celebrate my triumph?"

"Ice cream soda?" Hiei pushed himself off the wall, "I'll pay this time; a reward for putting up with that girl's god awful speech at the end there..."

"Good to know my suffering paid off."

 _This one was a bear to write...it was an unusual prompt. And I skipped the actual debate because I'm not sure what Kurama would actually say lol Use your imaginations._


	39. Hypocrite

39: Hypocrite  
"Wasn't it you that said suicide was for cowards?"

"Yes. But I have never been one to deny that I am a hypocrite."


	40. Majestic

40: Majestic-Hiei/Kurama-Sap warning. Grab your insulin, people.

"...Why are we here?"

"I am here to watch the sunrise," Kurama stretched leisurely, letting his leg dangle off the side of the branch they sat on, "You are here because you followed me."

"Hn," Hiei plopped down, lying on his stomach and letting his arm hang over the side, "Why do you want to watch the sunrise?" he scoffed, "It's not like it doesn't happen every damn morning..."

"True," the fox cocked his head, smirking, "But this will be the first sunrise at our new home, and I'd like to mark the occasion," playfully, the vines of the willow caressed the hiyoukai's cheek. He didn't push them away. He didn't comment on Kurama's strange sentimental plan; truthfully, he rather liked the idea, but it was easier on his image to call the entire thing ridiculous, even if he planned to stay as well. Checking over his shoulder, Hiei took a deep breath, holding it; it smelled cold, like dew. The sky was barely turning blue at the edges, and he judged it to be around 5 in the morning. Kurama's sunrise would be there soon...and then they could go back to bed.

"Kurama, are you..." his voice trailed off, and he couldn't stop staring as the sun came up.

Kurama lit up in the red light, pale skin glowing. His hair glowed like a flame, his eyes tinted with little flecks of gold, reminding Hiei of a bloodstone...

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes," Hiei's eyes never left the kitsune, "Beautiful indeed..."


	41. Wound

41: Wound-Kurama/Hiei

"You're being a hypocrite."

"Hiei, it's not necessary-"

"Shut up and sit down!"

At the barking order, the kitsune did so, arms crossed over his chest defiantly. In the other room, Kuwabarra and Yusuke sniggered, hiding behind their game controllers.

Kurama sighed, letting the hiyoukai peel the shirt away from his wounds, more irritated at having to be taken care of than the pain itself. "I'm not an invalid," he said quietly.

"I know that," Hiei replied in a soft tone, gently dabbing a moist washcloth to the gash on his chest, "But you can't reach the ones on your back. So be quiet and let me clean them; you can yell at me after you get some sleep..."

"I'm holding you to that," obediently, the kitsune took the roll of bandages, holding one end while his lover wound them around his chest. It was strange, being the only one who was wounded. Stranger still to have Hiei play nurse...


	42. Girlfriend

42: Girlfriend-Kurama/Hiei implied-Kurama & Yukina

"Suichi, could you give me a hand in here please?" Pausing on his way upstairs, Kurama went into the kitchen, furrowing his brow with a curious smile, "Sure...what is it you need?" "Just the string beans," she waved over to the sink, "Could you rinse them please?" "Of course," he took the liberty to begin snapping them as well, smiling to halt her insistence he didn't have to, "You're distracted. The water will boil over," he insisted, kissing her cheek as he reached around her to grab salt. "So," he tossed a knife from one hand into the other, dicing the potatoes next to the sink, "This is a rather expansive meal. What's the special occasion?"

"Oh this!" his mother grinned, turning and wiping her hands on her apron, snatching the garlic salt from the cabinet, "Well, you see...I invited someone over for dinner..."

"Oh?" he rinsed his hands, grabbed another vegetable, "Anyone I know?"

"I should say so dear," the twinkle in her eye made him suspicious, "The girl you've been hiding from me..."

Girl...?! "I beg your pardon?" He crossed his arms over his chest, cocking his head, "Mother, there is no-"  
"Oh sweetheart, it's okay! She seems so nice! See I ran into her on my way to the store, she said she was coming over to visit you! And she accepted my invitation to dinner tonight. She doesn't live very far does she?"

Okay. So. His head was spinning. His mother thought he had a girlfriend...had invited the said girlfriend over...and she had visited him...

"Yukina?!"

"Well of course," Shiori laughed, "I can see why you picked her, dear. She's lovely and such a sweetheart!" 'Oh dear god...'

"Yes well," laughing nervously, he wiped the knife, setting it in the sink, "Will you excuse me for a moment? I'd like to surprise her by...picking her up." Grinning, his mother nodded, "Of course dear. Be careful."

Yukina was at the park near his house. "Kurama!" She called out, holding a bird in her palm and waving him over with her free hand, "It's a surprise to see you so soon!" She smiled brightly, "Did your mother tell you she invited me over? I hope it's not too much trouble..."

"No, no trouble," he sat cautiously, letting the bird's friend land on his finger, "Although I was wondering, what exactly the two of you spoke of?" Yukina told him in great detail that she had been very excited to finally meet the mother he adored; on the way home from his house, they'd bumped into eachother on the sidewalk, made small talk. Upon finding out that Yukina knew 'Suichi' she'd insisted upon having her over. And Yukina was not one to be rude by refusing. "She seems so sweet, Kurama."

"Yes she is," he took a deep breath, "Did she by chance explain what the term 'girlfriend' means?"  
"Well of course not," she laughed, "She asked if I was your girlfriend...and I am your friend," her eyes widened, "We are, aren't we? Friends?"

"Yes, yes of course! It's just...the phrase has different meaning to humans," he paused, taking a deep breath, relieved that it had all been a very awkward miscommunication, "By asking if you were my girlfriend, she was asking if I was...courting you." Mouth forming a small O, she nodded, looking like she wanted to laugh, "Oh Kurama...I'm sorry, but I don't-"

"No, I don't see you that way either," he rushed, shaking his head, "Trust me, you're like a sister. Which is why this situation is incredibly awkward, and that is why I wanted to warn you of my mother's intentions."  
Yukina suddenly became overcome with the giggles. Covering her mouth with both hands, she laughed, eyes twinkling merrily, "I'm so sorry!" she laughed, cheeks flushing, "I didn't realize... I could explain things to her if you like!"

"No, I'll do it," he sighed, smiling at the absurdity, "But please, by all means, you're still welcome to come over for supper. You are a friend, after all, and you came all this way..." he winked, "Not to mention my mother adores you."

Happily, Yukina nodded, taking the offered arm and letting him lead her; such a gentleman. "So," she laughed, "Are we going to tell my brother that his lover is taking me out on a date?"

"Oh Hiei knows," Kurama sighed, "He overheard the whole thing...trust me, I'll never be able to live this down..." He could practically feel the fire demon laughing at him.

Perhaps he should invite Hiei over for dinner someday...


	43. Camp

43: Camp  
Spending the night in the middle of a forest in demon world was definately not Kuwabarra's idea of a good time... "So...we're sleeping in shifts, right?" he said nervously, looking over his shoulders.

"Of course," Hiei snorted, "Fool."

"Hiei," Kurama chided gently, pausing in his project, which was to create a huge protective tent of sorts from growing vines and branches, "Don't be difficult..."

Yusuke laughed, slapping the fire demon on the shoulder and earning a half hearted glare, "Yeah, Hiei! How often do you get to say you went on a camping trip with us? Lighten up, man."

Hiei shrugged the hand away, sitting against a tree and resting his sword against his shoulder, "This forest is about as safe as we could get in Makai," he said, surprising them all with his soft tone, "The most dangerous things we'll encounter will be loud and stupid." Kuwabarra relaxed, just a little, adjusting the firewood in the middle of the pit he'd dug. Stretching, Yusuke collapsed against the surprisingly soft moss Kurama had grown for their beds, "Wanna draw straws to see who gets the first watch?"

Hiei quirked a brow, "Did you bring straws?" "...No."

Sensing an impending insult, Kurama waved a hand, "Kuwabarra will be first, since his nervous energy will keep him up anyway. Then we'll decide upon our awakening...Hiei and myself are light sleepers as it is, so it won't be an arduous task." Nodding seriously, Kuwabarra stood, "Good idea, fox boy."

Relaxing, Hiei closed his eyes, "Don't wake us for something stupid."

"Why you-!"

"Hiei," Kurama snapped, "Shut up and go to sleep." Yusuke could have sworn he saw the little fire demon blush. "Hn."

When the soft snoring of his companions started, Kuwabarra leaned against the tree, looking in multiple directions.

"Kuwabarra."

He jumped at the sudden voice, soft as it was, and looked over his shoulder. Kurama was smiling, growing a gentle lamp weed in place of the fire they'd put out. "It will not be bright enough to draw attention to us," the fox whispered, "But it should bring you a small comfort, no?" Smiling, Kuwabarra pet the little plant, nodding in agreement as it leaned into his touch, "Yeah. Thanks, Kurama."

The fox laid down, soft moss growing over them all in place of blankets, "See you in a few hours. Wake me if you become too nervous."

Holding the little flower in his hand, Kuwabarra felt better, and glanced up at the red stars.


	44. Healing

44: Healing-Hiei/Kurama

After the dark tournament, Kurama spent many days in bed, telling his human mother that he was far too sick to go to school. He had no fever, but on seeing the dark circles under his eyes and the paleness of his skin, she took pity on him. The school was, to his great fortune, willing to give another week off to their star student and had wished him a speedy recovery. "Call my office if you need to, sweetheart," Shiori smoothed his vibrant red hair, kissing his forehead tenderly, "And get some rest. I left some soup in the crockpot for when you get hungry."

"I'll be fine mother," he smiled weakly, "I just need to sleep."

When the car pulled out of the driveway, the window opened. "Still hurting?" Hiei cocked his head, hopping down from the sill and walked over to the bed. Nodding, Kurama leaned into the gentle hand on his brow, "It's strange," he murmured, "It's never taken me this long to heal before..."

Hiei remembered the wounds; burning, ugly holes left everywhere from the neck down, the worst of which being on his lower leg from that damned talking bomb... He sat down on the bed, gently pulling the covers back. "You should have Yukina heal this," he whispered, reaching out to caress his lover's arm, avoiding the wounds there. Kurama flinched regardless, "She expended enough energy healing Yusuke and Kuwabarra," he hissed, "I won't bother her with this too. I just need to sleep it off..."

"You've been saying that for a week now," Hiei's brow furrowed. When Kurama did not respond, he laid down on the bed next to him, gently taking the pale hand in his own, twining their fingers together. "You're exhausted," he whispered, "And you are still having nightmares..."

The kitsune sighed, " ...I'm grateful that my mother's room is downstairs...it would be very awkward to have her hear me talk in my sleep," he tried to joke. Hiei nodded, knowing that the fox often cried out, gnashing his teeth in pain and fear. He'd taken to sitting at the foot of his bed at night, gently shaking him awake when it became too intense. But the constant stress and lack of sleep was taking a toll on the fox's body.

Slowly, Hiei pulled the kitsune against his chest, wrapping his arms gently around him and twisting the ends of sanguine locks around his finger, "Go to sleep, fox," he whispered, "I'll protect you..." The jagan glowed faintly and Kurama's eyelids grew heavy, yawning under the influence of the third eye. "Hiei..." he whispered, fully aware of his own tremor. The hiyoukai took the slender fingers in his hand, squeezing reassuringly, "Sleep... Nothing will happen to us here..." Kurama's head fell against his chest, breathing even and deep.

Sighing, Hiei leaned his head back against the pillow, thoughtfully petting his fox's hair; phase one, complete.


	45. Pregnancy-MALE PREG WARNING

45: Pregnancy-Kurama/Hiei, MPREG

Kurama loved Hiei with all of his reformed heart. The feisty demon had brought many years of joy into his life, and he was certain he would not be complete without him.

Yes, he loved him...but a pregnant Hiei was bordering on intolerable.

When they'd first discovered he had inherited his maternal side's ability to reproduce asexually..it had come to them as a shock. Yukina had offered him the option to force a miscarriage, and Hiei had vehemently refused; the child had done nothing wrong. And when he found out he was going to be a father, he discovered that the idea made him happy. And whatever made Hiei happy made Kurama happy. So within eight months, they would be fathers. ...A very long eight months.

Yes, Kurama loved Hiei very much. But he discovered a fire demon awash with hormones and mood swings was terrifying. Hiei had flipped between crying, nearly murderous rage, and exhausting, clinging affection in one day. Kurama found himself sitting on the porch swing during one of Hiei's naps, ready to tear his own skin off in frustration. Hiei had yelled at him, accusing him of stealing some random weapon and when he found it he'd collapsed in tears and...well, the kitsune couldn't stay angry at his mate when he threw himself onto his lap and sobbed apologies. It was all very, very strange. He contemplated calling his mother to ask for advice, but ultimately decided against it; Hiei still had his pride, no matter how utterly insane he had gone.

"Kurama?"

He took a deep breath through his nose, forced his voice to be light despite the anticipation roiling in his chest, "What's the matter, love?"

The petite hiyoukai sat next to him on the porch swing, tucking his feet under him and resting his head on Kurama's shoulder, "I'm sorry," he grumbled, hiding his face and picking at his nails, a habit he'd only recently acquired, "I know I'm acting like a lunatic..." He didn't sound like he was going to cry...he sounded...gruff, like he didn't want to apologize. Kurama smiled; that was closer to the Hiei he knew. "It's alright," he sighed, wrapping his arm around his mate, stroking the spiky black hair, "I understand."

"I know you understand," he mumbled, "But I'm still acting like a psychotic bitch."

"I wouldn't go that far," Kurama tipped his head thoughtfully, "I'm not angry with you. I'm just trying to get used to you being so forward with your emotions."

"Hn," Hiei snorted, snuggling further into his mate's embrace, "Trust me, I'm driving myself crazy with all these...feelings," he spat the word disdainfully, "I have never in my life cried over something like spilling water on the carpet. What the fuck was that about?" He shook his head, disgusted and confused as he remembered how he'd broken down. And then he'd gotten mad at the fox for cleaning the glass, screaming at him, calling him an idiot for cutting his finger... "I've lost my mind."

"Hiei, honestly, it's okay," the kitsune kissed the crown of his head, his forehead and nose as he tipped his head, "I love you. And our daughter," they had taken to referring to the fetus as a girl even if they had no idea of the gender, "I promise."

He tensed up as he heard Hiei sniffle. "...Hiei?"

"Kurama," he sobbed, "I love you."

Shaking his head, the yoko dried his tears with slender fingers, kissing his nose and cheeks, "I love you too. My crazy firefly."

Hiei laughed through his tears, "I guess I would be a hypocrite to call you crazy fox after this...I won't-"

"I won't hear of it," Kurama said in mock hurt, "Why, it's my favourite of all the nicknames you have for me."

"Love you. Crazy fox."


	46. Idiot

46: Idiot-Kurama/Hiei

The first thing he became aware of when he awoke was that he felt like shit. Terrible nausea, throbbing headache, and a deep pain in his lower back. "Son of a-" he groaned, trying to sit up. "No," a gentle voice murmered; a hand was on his chest, pushing him back onto a bed, "You need to stay lying down. You nearly cracked your head open, you know..."

Hiei brought a hand to his forehead, the fight coming back to him vividly; he'd pushed Yusuke out of the way of a blast, hit a brick wall...and by hit it, of course, he went through it... 'I'm in Kurama's room...' The smell of roses and chamomile was unmistakable. "Damn," he whispered, cracking his eyes open in the dim light, "How long was I out?"

"All day," the fox snorted; a click, the light was off, "It's nearly midnight. Please, next time you feel the need to go running into an attack, do me a favor and try to do it away from solid buildings?"

"I'll remember that," Hiei chuckled weakly, "And how are the rest of you faring, seeing as I injured myself for that fools' benefit?"

"Fine," Kurama reached out, fluffed the pillow gently, "A few cuts and bruises. Nothing compared to your injuries..."

"Especially my pride," the hiyoukai huffed, shifting his shoulders to allow the fox to tuck a second pillow beneath his throbbing head, "How bad is the damage?"

"You'll need to rest for the remainder of the night, but you should be alright by morning," cool fingers brushed his brows, the fine white hairs of the starburst on his forehead, "Fortunately, you're as hard-headed as you seem...the injury could have been much worse."

There was a pause; Hiei took a deep breath, staring at vivid green eyes, "Kurama...you...I..." he trailed off, rubbing his forehead.

Kurama brushed his hand aside, replaced it with a cold rag, "You're welcome. And as payment for taking care of you, you are not to call ME an idiot for the remainder of the night, as I am not the one who has a hairline fracture..."

"Deal," Hiei sighed, relaxing into the soft pillows, closing his eyes as the comforting scents of the kitsune's healing herbs lulled him, "This time, you are not the idiot..."


	47. Loan

47: Loan-Kurama & Kuwabarra, (friends)

Kurama was in a cafe in a quiet corner of town. Sipping his tea, he checked his watch for the third time; he was late. Very unlike Kuwabarra... 'I wonder if I got the location wrong...' He flipped open his phone briefly, reading through the messages they exchanged... Nope. 2pm in the coffee shop next to the flower shop on 3rd. Kuwabarra was just...late.

He looked up as the bell chimed, smiling at the familiar redhead who had come through the glass door. Immediately, Kuwabarra sat down, "Sorry man," he sheepishly glanced at the menu, rubbed his hands together, "I let the time get away from me...ha. Are you mad? I can-"

"Kuwabarra, please," Kurama laughed, holding up a hand to stall the apologies, "This is my day off, I had no further plans, and they have very good Oolong here. There is no reason to be stressed." "Oh...good..." He excused himself, got up to pour a cup of coffee. When he came back, he poured cream very slowly, stirred too many times.

"Kuwabarra," he rested his chin on his palm, smiling serenely, "You're nervous. Care to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Well...um...you see..."

"Yes?"

"I...was wondering..." he trailed off, mumbling into his cup, "Wow this is good coffee!" He laughed a bit too loudly, "Did you have some?"

"No. Tea," Kurama held up the small cup as evidence, "Although I'm glad you're enjoying the coffee." Patiently, he cocked his head, sipping and waiting.

"Ok...I kinda...had a question. A favor to ask..."

"Go on..."

"Well the thing is...it's kinda stupid...and it's embarrassing...and if you say no I'll totally understand but-"

"Kuwabarra," Kurama slapped his hand on the table, forcing the human across from him to focus, "For heaven's sake I'm not going to bite you. What is it you need my help with?"

"Iwaswonderingifyoucouldloanmefourhundredbucks," Kuwabarra whispered. His ears turned as red as his hair. The kitsune blinked, slowly tilted his head, "Let's...try that again..."

"Right," Kazuma took a deep breath, circled the rim of his cup with the tip of his finger, "I was...wondering if you could...loan me..." he lowered his voice, "Four hundred dollars..."

Kurama shrugged one shoulder, blowing on his tea, "I will. May I ask what for?"

"Oh man, I'm so sorry, forget I...- Wait, did you say yes?"

"I did."

Kuwabarra visibly slouched, resting his forehead on his palm, finally breathing, "I don't know how to thank you...I'm just...really in a bind here with all the bills and school loans...I'm this close," he pinched his fingers together, "From getting my car repossessed... And I'll pay you back as soon as I can!"

"Think nothing of it," the fox waved a hand, "I would be uncomfortable having you feel indebted to me. Think of it as a late birthday gift."

"Thanks. Again," Kuwabarra took a deep breath, let it out slowly, "Anyways...I didn't ask. How are you doing? How's life treating you, fox boy?"

Kurama slipped a check into his mailbox the next day, and never mentioned it again.


	48. Snow

48: Snow-Kurama/Hiei  
As he was prone to do, Hiei went immediately to Kurama's after he'd come home from Makai. The air was biting, bringing tears to his eyes as he ran from rooftops and trees, cursing colorfully as he'd nearly slipped on a patch of ice. Finally, he reached Kurama's window and, with some effort, finally opened it.  
The fox was not inside. Jagan glowing, he briefly scanned the house to find it empty; unusual. A bright blue rose sat on the corner of the desk, a folded piece of paper beneath it. Gingerly, he picked it up, hoping it wasn't some elaborate form of security that would stab him the moment he touched it... He smiled, just a little, smelling a hint of honeysuckle coming from what was more than likely a hybrid Kurama himself had invented. It was an interesting delivery system.

'Hiei' the note began 'If you are reading this, it means I am not at home. I apologize, but there was a family emergency, and I had to go pick up Suichi at his friend's house across town. I should be back around midnight, and mother and father will not be coming home for two days. If you are hungry, please feel free to go into the kitchen; I am sure you'll find something that you would enjoy. You are, as always, welcome to wait out the incoming storm at the house. With love, Kurama.'

Smiling, and now reassured that he was alone, the hiyoukai twirled the flower in his fingers, kicking his boots off in the corner.

Briefly, he glared at the snow that was beginning to fall. 'Every damn year' he snarled to himself. But now he had a mission...food. Perhaps he could figure out how to work the "DVD" thing that Kurama had shown him during his last visit...


	49. Graveyard Shift

49: Graveyard Shift-Kurama/Hiei  
"Ah..perfect..." Hiei nodded, satisfied at the dinner table he'd painstakinly set. The wine and water glasses were filled and lined up, silverware evenly placed, colors coordinated...Kurama would absolutely appreciate it. Granted, he hated cooking on human appliances, and thus had ordered take out, but he figured a nice table setting would improve the ambiance. He sat on the couch, flipping through a book to kill the time.  
Unfortunately...he didn't realize how much time... Long after the food had been delivered and plated, and gone cold, he was still waiting. Impatiently, he checked the clock, tapping his fingers on the arm of the couch. 'Over an hour late' he snorted, certainly not pouting against the arm of the sofa; slowly, he opened the Jagan, reaching out to locate his mate. Who was still in the office. _'Kurama?'_

 _Hiei_ his voice was startled, _I wasn't aware that you would be home tonight. Is everything alright?_

 _Fine_ , the hiyoukai glanced at the table, _when are you coming home? I thought you came home at five..._ Perhaps he'd gotten the times mixed up?

 _I'm sorry love, I have overtime...I won't be coming home until after nine..._

 _Hn_ , grudgingly, Hiei blew the candles out, glaring at the dinner table, as though it were the one keeping his fox at work.

 _You're angry_ , Kurama's worry came in loudly through their link, _I truly am sorry. I-_

 _Don't start_ , Hiei snorted, shook his head even though his lover could not see it, _You're stressed out enough...I can feel it, you know._

 _I know... I'll make it up to you. I'll try to get the weekend off, alright?_

 _Of course. Continue with your work, fox. It's not as though I need you to babysit me_ , he teased. He opened his eyes as the link faded out, resting his chin on his palm. 'Now what should I do?' He was not good at having idle time... And he didn't feel like taking a nap... Suddenly, he smiled, grabbing the plates from the table.

"Surprise."

Kurama looked up from his desk, raising an eyebrow as the window slid open, "Well, it's been a while since you've done that," he said lightly, "What made you decide against using doors again?"

"Hn. Didn't want to run into any of your coworkers," Hiei plopped down in a free chair, setting a basket on the floor by his feet. "I'm afraid you won't have any fun waiting for me here," Kurama said carefully, glancing at the basket with a questioning expression, "I think you would be much more comfortable at home..."

"Nope," Hiei reached out, snagged a coffee cup off the desk, "This will do." Kurama smiled as Hiei opened the basket, taking out a small bottle of wine. He popped the cork out with a knife, pouring it ceremoniously into the mug, "I bought it for you," he shrugged, holding it out to his fox, "And I want you to enjoy it. Even if you are stuck in this weird building that always smells like ink." He poured himself a cup, gently clinking them together, "Cheers," he shrugged. Kurama chuckled, taking a sip, "It's very good," he set his chin on the back of his free hand, "But I'm afraid I can't have too much of it... It wouldn't do to work a graveyard shift inebriated."

"I know," Hiei took a healthy swig, grinning, "I've got three more bottles at home. You can get drunk later, when you're done with all this," he waved at the paper scattered around the room. Hiei took out a wrapped plate, placing it on the corner, "I brought dinner too." Kurama cocked his head, looking much happier than he had before his mate had come in, "How very sweet of you..."

"Don't tell anyone else that."

"Don't worry Hiei. You're kindness is our dirty secret."


	50. Death

50: Death-Hiei/Kurama  
Kurama's death had not been unexpected. He'd died young, as far as Hiei was concerned, even if he had no idea how long the average human lifespan was.

He'd died at fourty two, of a blood disease he'd warned them of years prior, but none of them had ever seen. They suspected he'd hid the worst of it for their sakes, until he could do so no longer. Having taken up residence in Genkai's temple, Yukina and Hiei were the ones who were there most often. He would wake up with muscle spasms and bone pain, gritting his teeth and making his palms bleed from the clenching of his fists. His gums, nose, eyes and ears bled without warning, and Hiei had gotten used to keeping kleenex and cloth in his pockets for those moments. The veins in his eyes swelled, leaving them red and ugly and terrifying to look at. He refused to do so. "It's like when you try to put too many clothes in a suitcase," Kurama had tried to joke, coughing and wheezing, leaning against his lover's chest, "And you can keep it there for a while, but eventually, the hinges give way from the strain. And everything pops out." His demon energy, unable to contain itself in the human skin. He was killing himself. There was no way to heal him.

His blood had become poisonous...

He'd died on a sunny, beautiful afternoon, in the presence of those he'd loved. Having finally swallowed his pride, he'd allowed Hiei to call them, each knowing that the point was to say goodbye, if needed. No one knew if it would be permanent, if he could come back from this in his true form. Botan waited with her breath held, anxiously wringing her hands. "It's alright, Botan," he'd patted her hand, comforting her, "If anyone were to bring my soul, I'd rather it be you. You are my favorite ferry girl," he tried to joke, and she'd cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. Attempting to be light, the kitsune smiled, wiped her face with his long kimono sleeve, "There, there. Death isn't such a bad thing..."

And Yusuke was angry. He was angry that Kurama had hid this from them for so long. That there was nothing he could do about it. Keiko had finally pulled him aside; "Do you really want to spend the last days we have fuming and glaring at everyone? Kurama knows what he's doing...don't waste it." And so he tried to pretend it was just a visit, not a living funeral.

"See you later," he'd smiled, leaning against the willow tree and studying their faces, looking impossibly serene in the face of an ending. Shizuru and Kazuma stood together, trying to be reassuring, feeling him fade like a candle dying out. "We'll see you around kid," she put a cigarette between her lips, a nervous habit, "Don't do anything stupid, alright?"

"It'll be okay!" Kuwabarra had been trying to be positive through the tears, patting his shoulder awkwardly, "You're gonna be just fine. And don't..." he gulped, "Don't worry about us either, got it? We'll keep each other in line." "I have no doubts," Kurama smiled, accepting the tight embrace.

"...Kurama," the kitsune looked up, startled to see Yusuke kneeling in front of him, eyes swimming with tears and jaw clenched, "I..."

"I know," he'd pulled his gruff friend into a gentle embrace, kissing his cheek; Yusuke was a younger brother to him, an incredibly stubborn protective force that had so many times lightened the darker corners of their lives, "You're still young, Yusuke," those red eyes focused on his, pale lips smirking, "Don't waste your youth in anger and trying to stop the inevitable..."

The words of someone so much older.

And they'd taken Hiei's presence silently, turning to give them privacy as Hiei carried him away, sitting in the rose garden and gently brushing sanguine strands of hair. Lips trembling, he smiled, just a little, as a white hiruseki fell into the grass. He tucked it away in the sleeve of his lover's kimono, "For luck," he whispered. Kurama nodded, gently pulling him down to kiss him; it was a long, sweet farewell, and he didn't cringe as Hiei's grip tightened, even if it made his bones ache. "Meet me in the forest," the kitsune murmured, "I'll wait for you there, by the tree we planted together...remember that?" Nodding, Hiei choked on the lump in his throat, "I thought you were crazy," he laughed through the tears, trembling, "Willow trees never grow in the dry lands..."

"Just ours," Kurama agreed, "The willow tree..."

And it was like he'd gone to sleep. His head fell to rest against Hiei's chest, and his entire body relaxed. Hiei waited for a moment, biting his lip, hoping it was all some cruel joke; the fox would open his eyes and he'd be okay, just tired, and apologize for making them all worry so damn much.

But he didn't open his eyes.

They'd gathered in the thick forest, deep within Genkai's mountain before a large, blossoming tree. It had been one of Kurama's favorites, one they would often find him lounging in, napping or reading. When asked why he'd loved it so much, he simply smiled. Each member of their strange family together, each sprinkling the soil upon the body wrapped in white and gold linen. Yukina and Hiei dropping in Hiruseki. The twins held each other, ruby eyes meeting in a silent conversation.

The group, now one empty, stood together, clutching roses.

Staring at the stone they'd all worked so hard on, which read

"Until We Meet Again"


End file.
